


First Snow

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: 100quills, Community: hp_ficathon, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-02
Updated: 2006-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first snow of the season</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lovely mysweetkoinu to prove to her that I can write a fluffy drabble without any angst in it whatsoever. Cheers, love! hp_ficathon prompt 15. “Honey” and 100quills prompt 31. “Snowflakes”

_  
Winnie the Pooh trundled through the snow to Piglet’s house, his largest hunny pot in his arms. When he reached his best friend’s house, he entered and closed the door quickly to keep out the chill. ‘How are you feeling, Piglet?’ he asked._

_‘Much better, thank you,’ Piglet said, peeping out from under the pile of blankets on his bed. ‘I’m sorry I missed the first snow with you.’_

_‘It’s all right, Piglet,’ Pooh said, handing over the hunny jar, ‘You didn’t miss it.’_

_Slowly Piglet opened the jar. It was filled to the top with clean, fresh, snow, glistening red in the firelight. ‘Th-thank you, Pooh Bear,’ he said._

Charlie glanced up and saw that his son was fast asleep. Grinning, he put the muggle book back on the shelf. “Goodnight Aidair,” he whispered. He smoothed back the toddler’s fiery fringe and kissed his forehead.

Spelling the lights off, he closed the bedroom door and walked down the hall into the living room. Harry turned from the dark window and handed him a cup of hot chocolate. Charlie wrapped his arms around his husband, and they both gazed out the window.

“Happy first snow, Charlie.”


End file.
